Even Death himself deserves to love
by femalepenguini
Summary: The story takes place 10 years after the last manga chapter of "SOUL EATER" - which characters and story I do not own. English isn't my first language, but please bear with me :3 Also this is my first fanfiction ever! It will be written in narrator style AND of course circle around Death the Kid and problems, which pop up due to being the Grimm Reaper - and now enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**Even Death himself deserves to love**

The story takes place 10 years after the last manga chapter of "SOUL EATER" - which characters and story I do not own.

English isn't my first language, but please bear with me :3

Also this is my first fanfiction ever!

It will be written in narrator style AND of course circle around Death the Kid and problems, which pop up due to being the Grimm Reaper - and now enjoy 3

 **Chapter 1**

" **Sigh".**

 **Kid was literally lying on his desk at his own specified Death Room. You could see the sky, which changes its appearance like the real sky over the day, but there were only symmetrical arranged clouds - regardless from what perspective you would look. Everything in this room, which seemed to have no end at all, was arranged symmetrical and had either the color black or white.**

" **Agh", Kid was sighing again as a red headed man called Spirit placed a tower of paperwork in the exact center of the desk, right in front of Kid's nose.**

" **I never knew that being the Grimm Reaper meant I have to get along with this immense amount of bureaucratic work…"**

" **Oh don't pout Shinigami-Sama.." Spirit started to say while Kid was flitching his eyebrows wildly - he hated to be called by this title, " ..ahem Kid I mean. It was your own decision to change the rules of our community. Your followers and employees need new laws to realize your will."**

" **I know, but it's devastating."**

" **Oh my, oh my, no one said you have to finish everything in one go, that would be inhumane."**

" **Sigh, I'm not human and besides, I hate to leave something unfinished."**

 **Spirit rolled his eyes; he was ready to call it a day, well knowing there would be big trouble if his cute date had to wait for him again. So he started with his last resort:**

" **BUT, you surely haven't forgotten your appointment. You're expected at Liz Thompsons bachelorette party tonight at 6 p.m. - which is in exactly 28 minutes at the Evans residence."**

" **Shit. How could I … I need to get a pr.." the reaper started hysterical.**

" **And of course, I've got the present yesterday - as you told me to do so. Here is the pair of symmetrical diamond earrings."**

 **Spirit handed him the already wrapped box:" By the way, the shop assistant was very cute and helpful, AND as a matter of fact is now waiting for me, so if you would excuse me for today…"**

" **Sure, sure.", Kid waved Spirit out of the room.**

 **He took out his pocket mirror and started to straighten his black raven hair with the three fully connected Sanzu lines. During the sheer endless process, he fortunately checked his pocket watch.**

' _ **Dammit no time to perfect this, only two minutes before 6!**_

 _ **Ieeek I have to do the mirror trick, or I'm going to be in big trouble.'**_

 **Luckily for him, he wasn't bound to the Death room and Death City as his father was. He crammed the box with the earrings in his black trousers and gave his pocket mirror a deep stare. Only seconds later Kid fell trough the mirror of the guest bathroom in the Evans residence. It wasn't his wisest choice, but this was the only mirror he knew, given the fact that Maka and Soul only recently moved there.**

 **This caused a huge uproar, because the bathroom was occupied with Tsubaki at this moment, who was furiously slapping whatever or whoever was coming through the mirror.**

 **As she finally saw who she fought was creeping up on her, the whole bathroom décor was scattered in the tiny room.**

 **Death the Kid was pleading with his hands and head on the ground: " I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm scum, I do not deserve to live, I didn't see anything; I swear."**

 **Attracted by the loud commotion the bathroom door swung violently open and at least 8 known and unknown faces tried to catch a glimpse of the whole scene.**

" **WAAHAHAHAHHA", Patty shouted rolling on the floor while holding her stomach.**

" **Surprising girls in the bathroom is so not cool man." stated Soul.**

" **Ehhh what's going on? What an excellent entry, good job Kiddo", said Black Star.**

" **My, my, my new bathroom…", stuttered Maka while flinching her fists.**

 **Soul turned his face and slowly rubbed Maka's big belly:" Calm down sweetheart, you know it's not good to get angry in your situation."**

 **Tsubaki, who was also trying to deescalate the situation, helped Kid up and explained to everyone:" It's not that bad, I was already finished and on my way back. It just freaked me out to see something black coming through the mirror."**

 **As Kid grasps the mess he's made, he bowed in front of the still angry Maka:" I will certainly correct this chaos at this very moment."**

 **Before he could turn around and start what he promised Maka pulled him out of the bathroom, well knowing it would take him an endless amount of time.**

" **Don't worry about it, Soul will clean it up tomorrow."**

" **Ehhhh…", Soul snorted " if you say so".**

 **Kid still felt guilty, when he followed the group towards the living room. Suddenly there was a light tapping on his right shoulder and he turned around to see the guest of honor whispering in his ear.**

" **At least you're here, it wouldn't be the same without you.", Liz chirped from amusement.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kid's faux pas was soon forgotten and the party at its height.**

" **It's so sad that your fiancée couldn't come.", Maka said to Liz.**

" **You know Jim Wallson is a busy man and money doesn't earn itself.", Liz laughed proudly.**

 **Kid was still wondering how Liz could get hold of the 35 years old oil tycoon Jim Wallson from Texas, but on the other hand it made sense. She liked to be treaded extravagantly and this man could surely afford everything to make her happy.**

" **Big sis you're a meanie! I won't see you that often anymore!" , Patty sulked.**

" **I told you a thousand times, that you could live with us in Texas!"**

" **I don't wanna, it's way too hot there!", the quirky blond replied while sticking out her tongue.**

" **I hope it's okay with you Kid", Liz was now directly looking at his direction.**

" **Don't worry Liz - besides I've got the Death Scythe on my side and if anything big comes up, I'll get you in no time - I promise. AND Patty can live as long as she wants at the Gallows Mansion."**

" **Ehhh, you come home seldom and without Liz there it's no fun! I will find myself a second meister and maybe a boyfriend kekeke." Patty looked fired up and the rest of the group started laughing.**

' _ **Time flies by.',**_ **Kid thought to himself.**

 **Liz was going to get married next week, Patty was determined to find herself a boyfriend, Soul and Maka were waiting for their first child to pop out, Tsubaki married 3 years ago a fellow ninja meister called Ren and even Black Star started dating a rather lively girl only a few weeks ago.**

 **After getting her presents and instantly trying on the diamond earrings Liz whispered to Maka and Tsubaki:" It's sad to see him like this - you know everybody is moving on and he's… you know 'alone'."**

" **Who's alone?", Black Star asked in a quite loud voice to join the conversation.**

" **SHHHH..Kid of course!", Tsubaki spoke softly and the four of them looked at the reapers direction, who seemed not to have taken notice and served himself at the buffet.**

" **Did he ever have some sort of love interest?", Maka wondered.**

" **Not that I know of.", Liz sighed.**

" **Do we even know, if he likes boys or girls?", Black Star added in his most quiet voice.**

" **That's not nice to say!", Tsubaki gave him a light chop on the head.**

 **The four of them looked again at Kid, who was now furiously trying to stop Patty from making a giraffe out of the buffet.**

" **Nahhh we can't be sure." Maka stated and the others nodded.**

" **I have a plan to find out, but everyone has to cooperate…", Maka smirked madly. It would be her personal revenge for what happened earlier with the bathroom.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Soon enough everyone was involved in Maka's plan.**

 **First step was to get Kid drunk, what proved itself to be difficult, because he never tended to drink alcohol at all.**

 **Nevertheless Soul took up the task and smuggled wodka in the anti-alcoholic drinks. During that process Maka restrained herself to a bottle of water, so there could be no mix-ups.**

" **Are these drinks virgin?", Kid asked Tsubaki, who he thought was the most earnest person he ever knew.**

" **Yes they are! It surely is amazing, how close they come to the original.", she lied with blushing cheeks.**

 **Kid felt a little dizzy, but was satisfied with the answer enough to not question it.**

 **The second step was a bit more aggressive.**

 **Everyone centered himself or herself around the couch where Kid had settled down - in order to stop the room from moving.**

 **Black Star being the most bold one started their interrogation:" Soooo Kiddo tell us about your love life!"**

 **Kid was trying to hold his countenance:" Stop it, nobody is interested to hear something like that."**

 **But they interrupted their previous conversations and everyone seemed to scoot a little closer.**

' _ **Oh no, why is this happening, this is embarrassing!'**_ **Kid thought.**

" **Ahem, besides there is nothing to tell. … More interesting: when's your due date Maka?", he was trying to wiggle himself out of this situation.**

" **Ah come on, have you never been in love? Tell us some details!" Maka smiled a dreadful smile.**

" **What? NO! Anyhow, if I may remind you all, I'm the Grimm Reaper and I have no time to join any frivolous activities."**

" **BOOORING - don't be so uptight!", Patty shouted.**

" **At least tell us, if you like boys or girls!" Liz gave him a worried look.**

" **I don't see, why I should answer this outrageous question and it doesn't matter either way. My existents will last as long as I want to AND I could split my soul and create a new reaper generation at anytime."**

" **Sorry Kid, but this is no answer at all." Maka gave the previously on agreed sign to the others.**

 **The third step was the final step, which only could be described as aggressive or the ultima ratio.**

 **Soul pinned Kid's arms at his back and fixated them with duck tape, while Black Star did the same with his feet.**

" **Let go of me!", the reaper rampaged while he wasn't quick enough to escape in his drunken state.**

" **Patty now!" Liz shouted.**

 **Patty plopped on his lap and gave Kid a big smooch.**

 **His eyebrows started twitching furiously while Patty got hiccups from laughing too much:" HAHAHAHAHAHA look at his eyebrows, look at his eyebrows!"**

 **But this reaction was not satisfying for the involved people. Patty scooted out of the way.**

" **I'm sorry bro, but there comes a time, when a man must be a true hero to save his friends." Black Star announced.**

 **Kid - not quite understanding what Black Star was trying to say, looked at him with his golden eyes drowning in confusion. Only as Black Star started to come closer and closer to his face, he could solve the puzzle.**

' _ **WHAT? WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE!**_ **' but there was no time to say anything.**

 **Black Star softly nibbled and sucked on Kids lips.**

 **Kid finally fired up in rage broke free from his bonds. His eyes and aura glowed in ocean blue, his Sanzu rings were hovering above his head.**

 **Black Star fell on his back and couldn't get any word out, fearing the massive change of mood he experienced in front of him. Neither of them had seen the reaper this angry.**

" **And now, before I kill every person in this room, I will excuse myself." Kid vanished from the sight with a little plop.**

 **Being in invisible mode he slowly sneaked out of the house.**

 **For a moment there was complete silence in the Evans residence.**

" **Did we go too far?" Tsubaki sounded anxious.**

" **Naaaah, I will talk to him tomorrow in private." Liz told the others.**

" **At least we now, that he doesn't like you!", Patty giggled and pointed at Black Star.**

" **Well maybe that's for the best - or my girlfriend would get jelly!" Black Star scratched his head.**

 **Everyone started laughing and shortly after the party was back to normal.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kid managed to trotter to the end of the road, but there he released himself from invisible mode and clutched the nearest streetlamp. His stomach felt worse and worse until he had puked every last bit out.**

' _ **Such a disgrace!**_ **' he thought angrily and kicked the streetlamp.** _ **'I need to get home and get myself clean.'**_

 **He summoned Beelzebub, which was his second worst idea of the day. With his head still spinning he crashed through some bushes and knocked over several garbage cans. After this bumpy ride he dragged himself to the bathroom of the Gallows Mansion and draw himself a bath, eventually falling asleep in the warm water.**

The next morning:

" **IAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a loud scream came from the bathroom. "My fingers! MY FINGERS they are all flabby and asymmetrical!"**

 **The Thompson sisters ran towards their meister but restrained themselves from going inside. The screaming stopped and Liz and Patty decided to wait this out.**

 **After a long hour Kid got out of the bathroom - to their surprise neatly dressed and with accurate combed hair.**

" **YOU AND YOU! Don't you dare try to touch me again in any weird way!", he yelled at the sisters while stamping with his right foot on the ground.**

" **WAHAHAHAH what you're doing is not symmetrical at all!", Patty pointed out.**

 **In pure shock he stopped stamping, but glared at them nevertheless.**

" **PSSST, Patty that's not helping at the moment - go to your room! Kid would you have a talk with me? I've prepared water and headache medicine in the kitchen for you." Liz said motherly.**

" **Not fair!" Patty mumbled but went to her room, like her big sister had told her.**

" **Fine.", the raven haired reaper bristled with anger and followed Liz to the kitchen.**

" **What the hell were you thinking Elisabeth Thompson? You should have stopped this nonsense - you're the oldest and should know better."**

 **Kid gulped down his water and aspirin as quickly as manageable to carry on with his sulking speech.**

" **I'm worried!", Liz said calmly.**

"' **Bout what?", Kid coughed out, after he chocked on his water.**

" **About you dummy. I'm getting married and leave Death City in a few days and the others are moving on too." she softly patted his head. "But you remain here in this stressful position with nobody to share your worries."**

 **Kid looked at her with questioning eyes and tried to analyze what Liz just had said.**

" **That's the fate of a Grimm Reaper, everyone moves on and eventually dies, but he remains the same in order to keep the balance of the world. There is simply no need for me to love anyone."**

 **Liz chopped Kid's head lightly: " Idiot, of course there is no need to love someone, but life would be better - even for you!" She began to tear up.**

 **Suddenly the mirror in the living room next to the kitchen started to ring.**

 **Kid looked back to Liz and promised: "Okay I will think about what you said.", before he strolled towards the living room.**

 **He tapped with his fingers on the mirror, careful not to leave any prints. It was Spirit, joyful and to Kid's annoyance as loud as ever:" Dear Kid-Sama, I'm in the Death Room and was wondering at what time you would come?" Engrossed by this loud and flashy person he shortly stated:" I won't come today, you can take the day of.", and tapped on the mirror to disconnect as soon as possible.**

 **Kid threw a quick glance at Liz and murmured:" My head is still spinning - I'll rest for a bit", and wandered to his room.**

" **Okay."Liz told him: "Patty and I will do some shopping - don't wait for us, it could get late."**

 **And with this Kid plopped onto his bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **After only three hours Kid woke up, still feeling the hangover. He slowly walked to the kitchen and fixed himself some perfect symmetrical bacon and eggs on toast in a square pan. With some food in his system, the headache started to vanish.**

' _ **Hard to believe but it isn't even 3 p.m. What should I do now?'**_ **he hasn't had a single day off, since he became the one and only Grimm Reaper.**

 **Kid yawned a few times and decided to go to the Shibusen anyway. Maybe he could do some research in the library or simply read any interesting enough looking book he would find.**

 **He entered the library and saw that nobody was there.**

' _ **Right- the students are on their summer leave'**_ **, he reminded himself.** _ **'Even the better.'**_

 **He weaseled through the rows to the part of the library, where only his father and now him could enter. It was a small space with few books, which were written or collected from former Grimm Reapers. He scanned every single book title:** The ancient history of Grimm Reapers, The Wrong Path, The Right Path - or is it?, Balance of the World, Forbidden Magic, Human - friend or fiend? **He chuckled, maybe he should write a book called: Witch - friend or foe?** Other gods through the time of history, Overcoming OCD, ( **his father must have placed this book** ) **and at the end of the shelf a small but to his delight symmetrical book named '** The Reaper and the Love'.

" **Hugh, who would have thought.", Kid sat down, leaned back and opened the book.**

 **Dear follow reaper,**

 **Before you read this book, you must understand, that this field is an unexplored one. The theories I wrote down can't be seen as undeniable truth but must be taken in with reasonable certainty in order to explore this field even further. Never stop exploring…**

 **signed Grimm Reaper Athelas.**

' _ **Must be my grand-grand-grand-grand-father or something like that.**_ **'**

 **The first chapter of the book explained the affirmed ways of reproduction for a Grimm Reaper, which was through soul splitting or reincarnation with complete memory loss.**

' _ **See I already knew that.'**_ **, Kid thought to himself.**

 **The second chapter explained the gender of a Reaper. (…)** **In the moment of birth or reincarnation the reaper-soul itself chooses to be either male or female (…)**

' _ **Very interesting, so there must have been female Reapers too!**_ **' He tried to remember anything from this deciding moment, but of course he couldn't. He had no clear memory of his first three years.**

 **Determined to detect some sort of verification he picked up the heavy book 'the ancient history of Grimm Reapers' and laid it beside him, while still having 'the Reaper and the Love' in his lap. He flicked through the pages and after some time he found, what he had hoped to find: drawn pictures of every former reaper. The earliest ones looked like an undefined black shade or cloud, but after seven generations you could see the unmistakable skull forming and later on fully build skeletons in black cloaks. But the biggest change happened between the thirteenth and fourteenth generation. A nearly humanoid looking reaper with flesh and skin was portrayed in the fourteenth picture; simply his eye sockets were filled with black smoke instead of normal eyes.**

' _ **What caused this immense change?'**_ **, Kid scratched the back of his head and straitened the part of hair briefly after.**

 **Wondering he flipped back to the previous reaper and read the small letters of the name out loud:"Athelas the Reaper", to Kid's amazement, it was the author of the symmetrical book in his lap.**

' _ **No matter what Athelas must have found out, it surely caused this sudden change… or was it just his longing to approach humans in a friendly not fearful way?**_ **'**

 **Kid swiftly browsed through the other pictures and saw many similar looking reapers or actually identical ones to the respectively previous. But here and there were female reapers like the small symmetrical book had quoted.**

 **The last picture featured his father. It was long ago, that he had seen him without mask and cloak. He had the same silky skin, but to Kids disapproval he looked more like his brother Asura than him. He had red eyes, the same red eyes Kid had feared in the Battle on the Moon.**

 **With this new knowledge Kid closed the 'the ancient history of Grimm Reapers' and turned his attention back to 'The Reaper and the Love'.**

 **The third chapter explained, how other gods, especially the Greek gods Poseidon and Zeus had successfully committed themselves in relationships with humans and exceeded all expectations with mixing their and human blood together.**

' _ **Meaning they had been in physical relationships.'**_ **Kid coughed a little. He wasn't really against any kind of skinship - it was just that he never had felt the need to do so, or maybe there was nobody, who interested him in that way.**

 **He pushed himself to think about it - mostly because he had promised it. 'Well I DO like breasts, they remind me of the number eight or the eternal loop, which are both perfectly symmetrical!'**

 **Caught in this thought, he called it a day and went back home, but not before secretly taking the small book with him.**

 **HuH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

 **HuH**

One month later.

 **Liz was long gone to Texas, leaving the group and especially a sulking Patty behind.**

 **Kid spent most of his time at the office in the Death Room.**

 **There was so much paperwork, which he desperately wanted to get over with - knowing that other projects like the writing of the book ' Witch - friend or foe?' should not be postponed for too long.**

 **Every now and then, when he managed to get a little time for himself, which wasn't occupied by his obsessive-compulsive disorder, he read a bit more from "The Reaper and the Love".**

 **The fourth chapter was concentrating on the human body and every biological process that led to the so-called emotion love within the human-race.**

 **Athelas had the strong belief that not everything could and should be explained but stressed the importance of hormones, DNA-compatibility and body-odor.**

 **He excessively described the smell of an unnamed woman, who was compared to roses and sweet sweat.**

 **Death the Kid flinched at this part. Being the neat freak he was, he didn't like the smell of sweat at all and roses weren't his favorites either.**

 **One Saturday evening shortly before 8 p.m.; Kid was on the verge of leaving the Death Room when the kishin-alarm went off. After a glance on the map and through his mirror-monitor-system he knew, a rat like beast was rampaging and attacking civilians in an unsupervised city nearby.**

' **I truly need some stretching out.' Kid thought and started dialing on his pocket mirror. Patty wasn't a Death Scythe in addition to not being together with Liz and Spirit had a too bubbly personality for his preferences, so his choice fell on Soul.'**

" **Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I'm in search for a sparring-partner and was asking myself if Soul could lend me some of his precious time?" Kid grinned as he saw both their reflection.**

 **While Maka left the screen Soul answered:" Sure thing, get me in five!"**

 **A short trip on Beelzebub later, the two males arrived at the confirmed area.**

 **Soul back in human form, stretching his hands behind his head snorted:" Hell man, thank you for getting me out of there. I feel like I finally can breath again. Since this pregnancy started Maka has been on an emotional roller coaster - not that she hasn't been before heheh… Seriously sometimes I envy your bachelor-status."**

" **I thought you love her?" the reaper asked bewildered before they entered a dimly lit alley moving towards the kishin-soul.**

" **I do, more than my life or music. But - you know love ain't no damn romance novel, it's …" Soul searched for a fitting word.**

" **Complicated?" said Kid half questioning half stating.**

" **Damn right!" Soul smirked and transformed himself into a scythe again.**

 **Kid straightened his cloak and put the skull mask on, previous to catching hold of Soul.**

 **A female screamed at the end of the alley, Kid began to run.**

 **The oversized rat-man threw the young looking woman to the ground, in order to reach her neck better with his long yellow teeth. She tried to get out from under the kishin and screamed even louder. The beast aimed, but before he could bite Soul's blade slashed through the hairy body. The monster dissolved into nothingness and left his red glowing soul behind. Soul Eater Evans transformed back and slurped the soul down with pleasure.**

' **Puhhh, nothing's better than the texture of a soul!" he said happily.**

 **The, on a closer look redheaded woman in her early twenties had stopped screaming. But instead of standing up and thanking Kid and Soul, she remained with a fearful look in her exact position on the ground.**

 **Death the Kid reached his hand out to help her back up.**

 **However the woman clapped her hands together over her head, rubbed them desperately and pleaded: "Please, please dear Grimm Reaper, don't take me with you! I'm far too young and haven't lived my life enough. There are sooo many things I still want to do or see. Please, please spare me, I beg you!"**

 **Soul couldn't hold his laughter any longer.**

 **Kid, irritated for good, bent down to her and slowly slid the skull mask to the side. His warm golden eyes stared into her puffed greenish ones. For a short moment he considered to speak in a funny voice like his father tended to do, but decided against it- that wasn't his style. " I didn't come to take your soul, …, from what I can see, you have a pretty long life ahead of you." He smiled his sweetest smile to cheer her up.**

 **Released from this dreadful moment she jumped back up and embraced Kid in a big hug, which he didn't like at all. Being hugged from a stranger without a warning was new and unpleasant. He stiffened and looked over to Soul to get any kind of assistance. The albino grasped the situation and said smoothly to the women:" Sorry sweetheart but this special reaper doesn't like to be hugged."**

 **She loosened her embrace at once and shook Kid's hand instead. " I'm so so sorry, I wasn't thinking."**

" **You couldn't know." Kid's cheeks went rosy thanks to his embarrassment.**

 **Soul and Kid asked the redhead if she had any bad injuries. As she denied so, they escorted her to a shabby looking complex of buildings and bit their farewells.**

 **Kid brought Soul back to Maka and jetted on Beelzebub homewards.**

 **At home the reaper freed him from mask and cloak but encountered an unfamiliar smell in his room. The source was the cloak itself. A light hint of amber mixed with honey struck his nostrils.**

' **It must be the smell of this private-boundary-crossing women!' Kid clenched the cloak in his hand and was midway to the washing machine as he had a sudden change of heart.**

' **Maybe I kind of like this smell… and again I could wash this cloak some other time.'**

 **The reaper shuffled back to his room and placed the cloak carefully next to his pillow for further investigation.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **On the next day he was engrossed in the thought about different kinds of smell and started to pay more attention to his surroundings.**

 **Even at the office he ordered Spirit to whose surprise, to bring him a palate of basic fragrances.**

 **After some testing, the reaper figured out, that he likes warm and spicy fragrances, such as sandalwood, tobacco, amber, nutmeg, cinnamon, pepper, honey and vanilla the most. What he didn't like were the floral ones, they made him sneeze and some intensive ones such as jasmine or rose gave him headaches.**

 **He mixed amber and honey but the outcome wasn't like the smell on his cloak, it was way to heavy.**

' **It must have something to do with the female body per se.' Kid concluded for himself.**

 **On the rest of the day he requested as many female friends as possible to the office for some rather small or even shortly before made-up tasks. It wasn't easy for him to keep his countenance and secretly take a sniff, but his mind was determined and he managed somehow.**

 **Patty smelled like tangerine, Tsubaki like bamboo, Maka like cherry blossoms, Marie like baby powder and coffee, Asuza like musk, Kim like strawberry, Blair like sweet pumpkin and**

 **Eruka the witch smelled like green apples.**

' **Why must they all smell so different?' Kid sighed and tried to take another sniff of the odor on his cloak, which has lead to this farce.**

 **To his horror this unique kind of smell has started to fade away. "What should I do, what should I do? Should I wrap the cloak in plastic? NO, it's already too late, it's gone, IT'S GONE! I'm worthless, what should I do?"**

 **A few minutes later he took a deep breath and calmed down.**

 **There was only one way to smell this unique fragrance ever again.**

' **I need to go to the source, but I can't just show up - I need to be prepared, research has to be done first!'**

 **Spirit suspected nothing as Kid stayed behind at the office, it was usual for him to do so and finish some work.**

 **Finally alone, the reaper switched on his mirror-monitor-system and flicked trough the mirror screens at the complex of buildings, where Soul and him had left the redheaded woman. As he saw a silhouette that had to be hers, guild was tying his throat. 'It's not nice to spy into someone's apartment, but on the other hand - desperate times call for desperate measures!'**

 **Through the mirror he had a good view into what seemed to be her living- and bedroom at the same time. The place was tiny but neat. Instinctively it caught his eyes, that mostly every piece of furniture or decoration had a counterpart.**

 **There was a black dresser next to a white one, a black shelf next to a white shelf, a black and a white carped with the same muster on them, two white and two black cushions on the greyish sofa, a white and a black desk. It wasn't symmetrical, but the color-choice and the way she arranged everything made sense to him. She herself, wearing a red string-top and short black pants, sat in front of her computer and seemed to watch some sort of crime drama. Kid couldn't make out the exact content, because her two desks and the computer screen in the middle were located at the most distant corner of the room from the perspective of the mirror. But he could spot some bloody scenes.**

 **She seemed like a normal human being and not repellent to the reapers standards.**

 **After some days of occasional peeking Kid could identify her daily routine. At 6:30 a.m. she wakes up and does some sort of work out on the floor. At 7:00 a.m. she vanishes to the bathroom. 15 Minutes later she starts plugging her eyebrows for a minimum of 20 minutes - trying to get them as symmetrical as possible, which delighted Kid strongly.**

 **He liked mimicking to help her, because her face was so close to the mirror from which he was watching.**

 **Followed up by a quick make-up and triple checking the windows and the stove before you hear the entrance door close and open several times at exactly 8:00 a.m.**

 **At 6:00 p.m. the door clicks again, the woman and her shiny long red hair race into the kitchen, where she fixes herself something to eat. Between 7:00 p.m. and 10:30 p.m. she watches some series, cleans her nails, occasionally speaks to someone on the phone and sometimes cries.**

 **Later she gets bed-ready to fall asleep at 11:00 p.m..**

 **Kid questioned the reason for casual outburst of sadness, but altogether she seemed like a person, who he could reason with and has not to fear any grave behavior flaws.**

 **The idea of confronting this woman and hopefully to secure, the now deeply missed fragrance of hers strengthened in his mind. But he needed a way to approach her without scaring her away and without getting into any awkward situation.**

 **Thankfully grand-grand-grand-grand-father Athelas had a few rules, how to overcome the obstacle of bonding with a human of the contrary gender in the fifth chapter of his book.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **1\. Try to blend in and try to look as humanoid as you can. Humans fear what they don't know.**

 **2\. Don't show your superiority - humans, especially women don't like to feel belittled.**

 **3\. Be nice and polite, tread them as you wish to be treaded yourself.**

 **4\. Don't lie and lay your cards open. The more they know, the more they understand.**

 **5\. Certain actions are only allowed with the permission of your human counterpart.**

 **6\. Try to show some interest in her/his issues and feelings.**

 **7\. Every human is an individual, what some may like, some others may dislike.**

 **8\. Little presents can help.**

' **Ok that seems doable.'**

 **The reaper chose the next day for the one-sided planned encounter and prepared a nicely packaged pair of steel tweezers - basically because plugging eyebrows seemed to be a common hobby.**

 **At 6:00 p.m. the redheaded women came back from work as usual; put her coat away and slipped in her house-slippers.**

 **On her way to the kitchen someone knocked on the entrance door. Wondering whom it might be, she looked through her spyhole. Golden eyes of a man not much older looking than her, with a black beanie in casual black skinny jeans, an overlarge white t-shirt and black converse sneakers glowed back. Puzzled she opened the door ajar to get a better look.**

 **The man took of his beanie of and revealed his black &white circled hair.**

" **You?... I thought it was a dream or I hit my head or something. If it's true then …wait what … you said that I'll have a pretty long life ahead of me?"**

 **Kid, who didn't wanted to get any more attention from the neighbors as he already has gotten, pressed his index finger lightly against her mouth:" PSSSSST, may I come in and talk with you?"**

 **Still shaken she opened the door fully and stepped aside.**

 **As she closed the door behind her she said:" Please put your shoes off before entering my living room. I recently moved here and do not want any scratches or dirt on the floor."**

 **She gave Kid a pair of darkgrey, still wrapped guest slippers.**

 **As been told he put them on and secretly thanked god that these weren't used ones.**

 **The woman accompanied Kid to her sofa, were they both sat down and stared at each other.**

 **After an awkward pause of silence, she asked: " Why are you here?"**

 **Kid cleared his throat:" Hm, hm, pardon my sudden appearance. Maybe I should fully introduce myself. I'm Death the Kid, the one and only Grimm Reaper. I'm not here to take your soul. But I need your help with the difficult task of understanding normal human beings." 'It's better to leave out the part with her inviting body fragrance.' he thought as he noticed, that the whole room was filled with it.**

 **He stretched his hand out for an official handshake.**

 **The woman accepted this gesture and shook his hand: "Nice to meet you, my name is Ayaka Ino, but you can call me Aya.**

 **Before I decide, if I should help you, there are some questions I'd like to ask. But first, would you like some tea? I think this interrogation will take some time."**

 **Aya went to the kitchen.**

" **That would be nice." Kid replied.**

" **Sugar?"**

" **No thank you."**

 **Shortly she came back with two cubs of hot rooibos and a plate with black & white cookies and some apple slices.**

 **Kid was thankful for this welcoming gesture. The hot tea warmed him from the inside - or was it her kindness?**

" **Feel free to ask away!"**

" **Is this your natural hair and eye color?"**

" **Yes."**

" **How old are you?"**

" **25."**

" **Hugh… only 2 years older than me… I thought that you would be at least thousands of years old - not from your appearance of course."**

" **There have been previous reapers."**

" **I see, but how old can you get?"**

" **As old as I want to, if nobody kills me."**

" **So you can die, but I thought that 'Death' is a timeless constant."**

" **It's complicated to explain, but when I die, there will be a reincarnation or something similar."**

" **Did you choose to be Death?"**

" **No, I was born to fill this position."**

" **But what's with your name, Death the kid?"**

" **My father gave it to me… he died in the moment I reached my full potential - there is no need for two Grimm Reapers to exist."**

" **My deepest sympathy - but who does all the work, if you're alone. And what's about the albino guy from last time?**

" **I'm not alone, I have thousands of employees and followers, - he's one of them and a dear friend. My personal duty is to observe and protect the balance of the world."**

" **Hmmm that sounds stressful enough." Aya giggled.**

" **Why don't you like to be touched? Does your power get weaker or is it dangerous for people like me?"**

" **Haha no, it's just that I have OCD, but I try to control it."**

" **Who would have thought? Death has commoner problems too. I for myself like everything balanced and paired together. I also hate germs and like to control the things I'm doing. My big fear are the little gaps on the ground, I avoid to step on them. But I never had a problem with any kind of skinship. What triggers you?"**

" **I love perfect symmetry and detest dirty and unorganized things."**

" **Final question for the moment: Why me?"**

" **You seem to be a person, who I can reason with."**

" **Hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm I agree on helping you BUT there is one request you have to fulfill, so I can see that your intentions are genuine - and because I'm a curious person."**

" **Of course they are! What's your request?"**

" **Please let me touch your face. I know it's hard for you, but I want you to trust me."**

 **Kid looked shocked. Hands of a barely known person touching his face were a big no go. Sure Patty and even Black Star had landed a smooch, but they are his friends and he has been in a very drunken state of mind. He wasn't sure what to answer.**

" **You can supervise me washing my hands?"**

" **Okay deal."**

 **They both went to the bathroom, were Aya washed her hands for 3 minutes with rhythmical and surely practiced movements. At the end she used a sanitizer and rubbed them dry with a perfectly new towel.**

" **Don't chicken out!"**

" **I won't!" Kids heart was racing from anxiety but he came a step closer. In slow motion he saw Aya's hands move closer to both of his cheeks. And then they touched him. She softly stroked him, while giving him a deep stare with her big green eyes. It was an electrifying feeling. Not only on his cheeks, which started to flush, but also down in his stomach. No one had ever touched him like this; she was careful and caring at the same time. To his regret it lasted only for a few seconds.**

" **Good boy! Must have been really hard for you.", she teased. " I wish, I could do that more often. Your skin is as silky as it looks." she said her eyes glittering with fascination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

 **The both of them had talked for a long time that day.**

 **Kid tried to explain as much as possible about Death City, Shibusen, souls and meister & weapons. **

' _ **The more she knows, the less she fears.'**_ **he thought.**

 **Aya sucked a huge load of information in, but never failed to stay focused. She herself had recently moved here, never had heard anything about Death City and meister or human-weapons (as 99,9% of the population) and worked as an accountant for a company nearby.**

 **As the reaper had asked her, why all humans smell differently, she had said: " I think it's not only a human thing, animals smell individual too. It's a sort of natural selection. If your genes are too similar, you don't smell pleasant for each other. This means, that you only can fall in love with someone, who smells pleasant to you… and love leads to sexual longing, which leads to reproduction…. I think you get the basic idea."**

 **Over the next week Kid visited Aya regularly and she explained him every human-behavior that came to her mind.**

 **On Sunday afternoon Maka gave birth to a healthy little girl with white hair and red eyes. Kid saw how peaceful the Evans family looked as he went to see them at the hospital.**

 **Three souls in perfect harmony -there was a thick bonding between them.**

 **Later at home Kid was still meditating on the wonder of new life. 'I wish I could create new life instead of only splitting with a part of myself - another little fragment.' He surely has had a deep connection with his father, but it wasn't the same as the bond he witnessed a few hours ago.**

 **Looking for some comfort he read chapter six of Athela's book.**

 **Why should you love? The feeling itself can make you either stronger or weaker. You'll have to risk being hurt. But if you succeed, you can experience a deeper link, friendship, longing and trust than ever before. Love is the best reason for existence; it conquers control, fear and madness (…)**

 **Kid knew that it was already late, but nevertheless needed to see Aya and ask her a few questions about love. 'Has she ever loved? Whom and why? How does it feel like?'**

 **So he grabbed Beelzebub and flew over as quickly as he could. To his surprise, before he attended to knock on her door, he heard somebody arguing with Aya. The reaper couldn't understand the exact content of the heated discussion, but he heard that whomever she was talking to must be a man.**

' **Should I knock? Or should I go? Who is she talking to and why is there a man in her apartment? Does she know him? - No she must know him, otherwise he wouldn't be in her apartment at this hour! They are definitely fighting! Maybe she needs help? I should smack her door down!'**

 **He decided against it, having another option literally at hand - his pocket mirror. He connected it with the mirror in her living room and observed the scene. Kid saw a slim but tall blond fellow clutching both of Aya's wrists.**

" **It took me so long to find you!" whimpered the guy.**

" **I wish you hadn't."**

" **Don't be like that, you know that I need you - and you need me! It was all a test,.." he shook her "Tell me you wanted to test me."**

" **Don't…" Aya looked away.**

" **I found you - I will always find you! Now we can be happy again!" He pulled Aya forcefully closer and kissed her.**

 **It stung - it stung really bad. Kid didn't want to watch this scene. It felt as if the ground had vanished and he was falling in a hole without an end. He gritted his teeth in sudden pain. Before he could silently retreat he heard Aya's voice again.**

" **Why are you doing that? Why? I told you over and over again, that I couldn't be with you anymore - just stop it, leave me alone! You are ruining my life!" she broke her right hand free and slapped the guy.**

 **In a split second the guy grabbed Aya at her throat and began joking her. " You filthy bitch! If I can't have you, no one will!"**

 **That was enough; Kid stepped out of the mirror, rushed over and knocked the guy down to the ground. He hovered his left foot over the guy's head. His eyes were glowing with madness:" I'm gonna kill you bastard!"**

" **Stop it - he's only human!" Aya shrieked and tugged on Kids sleeve.**

 **Kid's madness cleared away - yet he was still raging.**

 **He grabbed the apparently paralyzed guy by the neck, "Okay but I WILL learn this sucker a lesson he won't forget." and threw him through the closed window. The glass scattered, but the downfall from the second floor was manageable, even for humans. Kid watched the guy hobble away into the darkness and yelled down:" Leave her alone or I will end what I started!"**

 **As he turned to Aya, she sunk on her knees and started to cry. Kid got down to her level and patted her head.**

" **Whoever that was, I'm sure he won't come back for now."**

" **That was my obsessive ex-boyfriend." she snuffled.**

" **I left him, because he started to act violent towards me. I've moved so many times, yet he always found me … I thought this time he wouldn't, because… because I left everything behind and didn't tell anybody about my whereabouts." Her teardrops were falling on the floor.**

" **You can't stay here, it's not safe and besides that I broke your window. Pack what's necessary, I'll give you shelter." Kid announced with lightly blushing cheeks.**

 **Still crying Aya did as she had been told, she bagged some cloths and her hygienic pouch.**

 **Their ride home to Gallows Mansion proved to be more difficult than thought. They both covered themselves under the shinigami-cloak to be invisible and skated through the cold but clear night-sky. Aya seemed to be afraid of heights so Kid had to restrain himself from doing any tricks. Her tight grip around his waste was compensation enough for him. Rescuing a girl from a violent guy made him fell like a hero - in his case a dark knight.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **At the entrance of the Gallows Mansion Kid wracked his brain. 'I hope everything is clean! Are all pictures precisely positioned? The one in the living room could be leaning slightly to left - should I go ahead and check it? What would she think about me, the owner of such a horrible asymmetrical home?'**

" **It's huge and there are skulls everywhere!" Aya stated in disbelief.**

" **Welcome to Gallows Mansion." Kid opened the door and peeked inside - Patty was not to be seen.**

" **Fascinating! And everything is so symmetrical!" Aya's eyes sparkled while Kid was dragging her through the corridors.**

 **After preparing a nice bath he shoved her into the bathroom and laid out freshly washed towels, a large white t-shirt and black square pants. As she finally came out, he has gotten bed ready.**

 **She shyly looked at her naked toes; her slightly wet, wavy hair fell into her still puffed face.**

" **Thank you, … and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'll go and sleep on the couch!"**

" **Nonsense, you don't even know where the couch is and I don't want you to get lost in here. You're my guest- you'll sleep in my bed."**

 **So the reaper escorted her to his bedroom and set up the bed for her. He was on his way out as…**

" **Kid?"**

" **Hmmm?"**

" **It doesn't feel right to kick you out of your own bed. The bed is spacious enough for two - would you stay?"**

 **Without any audible answer the reaper slipped under the blankets at the other side of the bed. He looked at her swollen green eyes and patted her head. "How could you ever love someone like that?"**

" **Sometimes you can't choose who love, it just happens."**

" **Everything that can't be controlled is dangerous and idiotic."**

" **You're right. Love is a stupid thing. A little 'boop' can catch you whole." With the word 'boop' Aya nudged Kid's chest.**

 **A warm feeling circulated from Kids head to his toes - he flinched a little.**

" **I'm sorry. I forgot."**

 **He stared at her intensively and smiled.**

" **Why don't you like to be touched, but have no problem with touching other people?"**

" **Hmm, I can't control others, but I can control my own behavior."**

" **I see." Aya yawned and turned her back to him. To her surprise, he spooned her from behind.**

" **God night." "God night."**

' **Dammit, she smells sooooo good.'**

The next morning:

 **Patty, who had come home late last night decided to wake Kid, in order to get him make breakfast for her. However she did not expect to see him snuggling with an unknown redheaded beauty. She soundlessly climbed on the bed and whispered in his ear:" What a sight kekekeke you finally reached adulthood."**

 **Kid instantly woke up and tried to cover Patty's mouth for the sake of not waking up Aya, but his attend was for nothing.**

" **Yawn. Good morning… You must be Patty - Kid has told me so much about you!" Aya rubbed her eyes.**

" **Sorry, but I can't say that about you." Patty shook Kid violently: " This little maniac doesn't even let me know important things like when he comes home or a gets a girlfriend."**

 **Kid blushed. 'It's not like that, but do I want it to? What is this electrifying feeling in my chest and why does she smell so freaking good? But does she like me that way? I bet she doesn't. She was only looking for a shelter and I used her. I'm filthy, I'm garbage- how could she like me?'**

" **I'm n…" Aya tried to say but stopped as she saw Kid silently being caught in one of his obsessive-compulsive disorder outbreaks. His pupils moved wildly and he started to sweat.**

" **Breathe in and out deeply, calm down - I'll correct this misunderstanding... I'm Aya. Kid asked me to help him understand human behavior better. He kind of rescued me yesterday. But he surely isn't interested in any kind of physical relationship with a simple human such as me."**

 **This gave him mixed feelings; he was again singled out and put on a pedestal due to being a reaper. But something was different compared to his childhood memories. Aya wasn't afraid of him.**

 **He regained his countenance: " I think it's for best, if we eat breakfast now."**

" **Let me prepare it! I'm already an intruder so it's my duty to do some house chores."**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kid stayed behind for his morning routine while Aya was making waffles, brewing coffee and slicing fruits. Patty was watching her in anticipation and helped out when Aya couldn't find something.**

 **Patty took a mouthful of waffle with banana and cream.**

" **I think I like you - my taste-buds do for sure, kekeke."**

" **Umm thank you."**

" **What do you think about Kid?" Patty smirked.**

" **He's fascinating, but above all nice. I didn't imagine that Death would be someone, who's caring and thoughtful like him."**

" **Yeah yeah, you don't need to be so uptight around him, you know. He sure is special, but not that different."**

 **Kid entered the kitchen and glared at Patty.**

" **Haha look at that, he's worried about what I could blab out to you."**

" **Don't worry, Patty was nice to me. What do you prefer, strawberry or banana?"**

" **Strawberry please." the reaper smiled at Aya and followed her backside with his eyes. Caught from Patty by doing so he blushed and took a deep look in the coffee cup in front of him to cover his face.**

" **She's got you good." Patty whispered in his ear.**

 **Before he could answer Aya brought his perfectly symmetrical decorated strawberry waffles.**

" **Could you excuse me? I need to get ready for the day."**

" **Sure." said Kid but on the inside he pleaded not to be left alone with Patty.**

" **Wait! Can I pluck your eyebrows?"**

" **Don't let him do it- he takes forever!" Patty shouted.**

" **If you want to." Aya said softly and was off.**

 **Patty smiled madly: "You like her, don't you? I mean you really really like her."**

" **Why do you think so?" Kid said not knowing the answer himself.**

" **Oh come on, you're permanently blushing and you look at her as if you want to eat her. But the poor thing rather thinks you could actually swallow her up."**

' **So this is how desire for another person feels like.' he thought. It was nerve wracking and pleasant at the same time.**

" **Earth to Kid? You better pass your feelings to her."**

" **What if she doesn't like me?"**

" **Man up! Don't be such a pussy! Why shouldn't she?"**

" **I should go - she's probably waiting for me to do her eyebrows." Kid said and scooped the last bit of waffle in his mouth.**

 **She was so close to his face, that it was hard for him concentrate. Her green eyes gazed at him and her captivating smell found it's way to his nose. His hands shook a little but he managed a precise job nevertheless.**

" **I didn't notice it before, but you smell like black pepper, cinnamon and gunpowder." she said.**

" **Is that bad?"**

" **No, I earnestly like it." Aya's cheeks went rosy, which caused Kid's hearth to miss some beats and then to pump even faster.**

" **Thank you, I like the way you smell too," he mumbled. "Aaaand it's done - your brows are perfectly symmetrical. But there wasn't much to do for me anyway."**

" **I should go to work now, what's the fastest way back to my city?"**

" **I could bring you, but I would prefer if you stay in Death City. Your ex-boyfriend does know where you live, maybe he knows your workplace too!" Kid was jealous and furious at the same time, as he mentioned the bastard, who had kissed and seconds later chocked Aya. "If you like to, you could help me accounting-wise. My assistant isn't really good with numbers."**

" **Is that an job offer?" Aya asked in bewilderment.**

" **We'll see."**

" **Okay, I'll call the company and let them know."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 12**

 **Aya had been very helpful with the organizing of documents, calculating, pondering the effectiveness of varying meisters and souls for new missions and setting up a cash budget. Kid loved to see her focused face, but was on the verge of losing it due to Spirits numerous flirtation attempts towards her.**

 **Later at home:**

" **How do you like the job?" Kid asked during dinner.**

" **Well it's true that you need help and it falls within my area of expertise, …so I like it." Aya wiped her mouth and smiled.**

" **Then it's settled. And you can stay here at Gallows Mansion. We've some spare rooms."**

" **That would be helpful, thank you."**

" **As a matter of fact I've already sent for the rest of your belongings and prepared the room next to mine."**

" **Huh, not much of a choice I have…" Aya whispered to herself.**

" **Was that out of place?" the reaper watched her anxiously.**

' _ **I should have asked her, why didn't I ask her? How could I? I'm stupid, official stupid!'**_

" **Don't worry, it's ok. It's just that everything is changing so fast and I've feel like I've lost control over my own decision-making."**

" **My deepest apologies, I've overstepped my boundaries." Kid still trembled.**

" **May I?" Aya scooted closer and hold her hand above his shoulder. As Kid nodded Aya began to pet him.**

" **I know you meant well." It was nice being touched by her but it raised the question in him, who or what he was for Aya.**

 **Only a friend, someone she wants to take care of, a pet or a beast that must be pleased in order to survive? Neither was to his liking. He grabbed her hand and gazed into her eyes.**

 **Both of them blushed as Patty entered the dining room.**

" **Hey you birdbrains, maybe you should try soul resonance. There seem to be some huge misunderstandings between you two!"**

' _ **Nice Patty!'**_ **Kid thought.**

" **Isn't that something only meister and weapon can do?" Aya asked curious.**

" **Naaaa anyone can synchronize their soul's wavelength. But somebody needs to do the synchronizing. Lucky for you Kid is Kid and I believe he can synchronize with anyone."**

" **Don't exaggerate - but I think it's possible." the reaper stated.**

" **Why don't you go to Aya's new room and try it out!" Patty winked and shoved them out of the dining room.**

 **They faced each other sitting on Aya's bed. Kid reached out both of his hands. "Physical contact may help." the reaper blushed and Aya grabbed his hands without second thought.**

" **I'll guide you through the process." Aya nodded shortly.**

" **Close your eyes and try to stop thinking, just feel and do as I say… Try to feel your core, concentrate on that feeling. Good and now try to call out to me, but without any words."**

 **Aya clenched Kid's hands a little harder and then there it was, two souls in perfect harmony. Kid saw Aya on the inside; she seemed a little lost but started smiling as he came closer.**

 **Everything felt warm and nice, like a warm summer day with a light breeze. She looked at him stunned. This time it was him, who pulled her in a hug. She tightened the embrace and couldn't take her eyes of him. Kid brought his hands to Aya's face, leaned towards her and kissed her. His own soul expanded further and further, he felt unbeatable, immense streams of power built up.**

 **As he opened his eyes, he saw that he hasn't only kissed her soul but also her real body. His face was red like a tomato as he slowly backed away.**

 **Aya opened her eyes too. " That's not what normally happens during a soul resonance, or is it?" her face was also quite red.**

" **No it isn't." Kid said as calm as possible for him and stormed out of her room.**

NOTES: I'M DESPERATLY LOOKING FOR A NATIVE SPEAKER, WHO COULD CORRECT MY ERRORS VIA PM. I'M GOING TO EDIT THE WHOLE STORY WHEN IT'S FINISHED ! PLS HELP ^o^. THX for readingne and stick to the Kid looks like a fucking hobbit. Maybe I'_

t but started smiling as he came

Also the drawing is from me. It's my typical manga style but I think Kid looks like a fucking hobbit. Maybe I'll draw another one and stick to the original style. THX for reading.


End file.
